reignfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Maria Stuart
Będę Cię kochać przez resztę mojego życia. I nigdy nie pozwolę Ci odejść ponownie — Maria do Franciszka Maria Stuart, Królowa Szkocji i Francji - jest żeńską bohaterką Reign. Jest 16-letnią królową Szkocji. Żona Franciszka, z którym jest zaręczona od szóstego roku życia i matka jego nienarodzonego dziecka. Najlepsza przyjaciółka swoich dam dworu: Aylee, Greer, Kenny i Loli. Była wciągnięta w miłosny trójkąt między Sebastianem a Franciszkiem, dopóki nie wybrała Franciszka Podczas pobytu na Dworze Francuskim, Maria miała wiele wyzwań nadchodzących ku niej, takich jak Katarzyna spiskuje, by ją zabić, proroctwa Nostradamusa odnośnie śmierci Franciszka, funkcje jak królowa, starając się mieć dziecko z mężem, a ciemność wypełnia jej serce. Później Maria odkrywam że jej dama dworu - Lola, jest w ciązy z jej mężem, co spowodowało, że relacje dziewczyn uległy pogorszeniu, gdyż Królowa nie ufa Loli i nie umie jej wybaczyć. Maria dowiaduje się również, że Szkocja jest w niebezpieczeństwie i po raz pierwszy w historii, dostała smaku prawdziwej mocy bycia królową. Gdy doszło do Czarnej Plagi, Maria pozostała z losem Dworu Francuskiego w jej dłoniach. Zaczęła się walka między sprawiedliwością. Jej rolę odgrywa australijska aktorka, Adelaide Kane. Wczesne życie Maria stała się królową Szkocji po śmierci ojca, gdy miała zaledwie sześć dni. Kiedy po raz pierwszy przybyła na Dwór Francuski w wieku sześciu lat zaaranżowano jej zaręczyny z Franciszkiem, oni zaś sami byli towarzyszami zabaw . Wspomniała, zawsze pogoń za nim, kiedy byli młodzi. Później, dziewięcioletnia Maria została wysłana do zakonnic w klasztorze dla jej bezpieczeństwa. W Pilocie zobaczymy retrospekcje jej i Franciszka gdy biegli działa w górę po schodach. Maria wspominała, że pewnego dnia ona i Franciszek wyszli na drzewo, aby móc podziwiać świetliki. Osobowość Na początku gotowa dojść do burzliwej władzy, Maria jest upartą monarchą. Okazuje się groźnym przeciwnikiem dla każdego, kto stoi na jej drodze. Jest również doskonałym sojusznikiem, chce stawiać ludzi przed siebie. W serii, Maria staje się silniejsza we wszystko, w co wierzy. Pod koniec pierwszego sezonu, Maria stała się niezależną kobietą, która nie cofnie się przed niczym, aby chronić to co kocha. Zawsze wybierze Szkocję nad Francję, ponieważ kocha swój kraj. Pod koniec pierwszego sezonu, Maria staje się silniejsza i bardziej gotowa zrobić wszystko, aby chronić Szkocję. Sezony W sezonie pierwszym poznajemy ją, jako skrytą i nieśmiałą dziewczynę, która we wczesnym wieku została królową. Z początku wydaje się niewinna. Wszędzie towarzyszą jej damy dworu, które są również jej przyjaciółkami. Zacieśnia więzy z Franciszkiem, w którym szybko się zakochuje jak i z jego bratem - Sebastianem, do którego młoda królowa zaczyna czuć coś więcej niż przyjaźń. Z Franciszkiem, Maria ma za sobą długie dzieciństwo, które zawsze mile wspomina jako, że oboje byli swoimi towarzyszami zabaw. Sebastiana dziewczyna poznaje podczas przybycia na Dwór Francuski z Klasztoru. Szybko znajdują wspólny język. Kiedy okazuje się, że Nostradamus przepowiedział, iż młoda monarcha będzie zgubą przyszłego króla, dziewczyna szybko zrywa zaręczyny z Franciszkiem, aby chronić go przed śmiercią, ze względu na to, że go kocha (dziewczyna nie wierzyła wcześniej w przesądy Nostradamusa dopóki ten nie przepowiedział szybkiej śmierci - umarła Aylaa). Maria zaręcza się z Sebastianem, nadal utrzymując sojusz między dwoma krajami. Sebastian jednak nie radził sobie z rządami, sam zaś nigdy nie chciał być królem. Maria podczas ich wspólnej drogi pomału zakochuje się w nim. Po niedługim czasie umiera Clarissa, dzięki czemu wizja Nostradamusa uległa zmianie. Widział, że życie Franciszka nie jest już zagrożone. Maria musi wybrać między Bashem a Franciszkiem - wybiera Franciszka, jednak Sebastian nie jest jej obojętny i nadal jej na nim zależy. Dziewczyna powiedziała, że kocha ich obu, ale Franciszka bardziej. Po tym czasie zakończył się trójkąt miłosny. W późniejszym czasie następuje ślub Franciszka i Marii, konsumowanie małżeństwa oraz pomału kształtowanie się charakteru Marii. Najlepiej pokazuje to podczas buntowaniu szlachty, problemów wyznań oraz Czarnej Plagi. W sezonie drugim Królowa jest bardziej zdeterminowana. Nie cofnie się przed niczym, aby uratować swój kraj i swoich ludzi. Maria utrzymuje bliskie kontakty z kuzynem swojego męza - Louis'em Condé, który zakochuje się w Marii. Zaczynają się problemy w małżeństwie Franciszka i Marii, częściowo spowodowane przez atak szlachty na zamek, kiedy zostaje zgwałcona. Dziewczyna za wszelką cenę chcę dawnego kontaktu z Franciszkiem, ale gwałt wywiera na nią a duży wpływ. Wkrótce ich kontakty ulegają ochłodzeniu ze względu na uczucia królowej do jego kuzyna Louisa. Maria zakochuje się w Condé i tak książe staje się kochankiem królowej. Podczas buntu w Szkocji Maria wysyła wojska francuskie, sama zaś mus zostać we Francji. Relacje [[Franciszek|'Franciszek']]' ' "Wiesz co moje serce mówi teraz? Mowi, że powinienem zapomniec o sprawach politycznych i być z Tobą. Nie ważne jak. Jesteś prawdziwą Królową. Królową, za którą każdy Król mógłby zabić." ''—Franciszek do Marii w ''Hearts and Minds Franciszek jest mężem Marii. Są przyjaciółmi z dzieciństwa. Maria następnie została wysłana do klasztoru i nie spotkała Franciszka dopóki nie przybyła na Dwór Francuski w Pilocie . Zaczynają się od początku po przyjeździe Marii z powodu, że Franciszek jest z inną kobietą, tak Maria chce spędzić z nim czas. Gdy ktoś zaczyna spiskować przeciwko Marii, Franciszek podejrzewa, że robi to jego własna matka i postanawia chronić Marię w jakikolwiek sposób to konieczne. Spędzają czas razem i poznają się nawzajem, Franciszek zaczyna się zmieniać, ze względu na dobry wpływa Marii na niego; jednak zaczynają się przeszkody, takie jak Sebastian, Olivia, i spiski Katarzyny. Bash ma uczucia do Marii i jest to przyczyną rozerwania pomiędzy nią a Franciszkiem, do którego wciąż czuje coś Olivia. Franciszek w końcu przyznaje jego miłość do Marii. Para jest ze sobą szczęśliwa. Kiedy Maria dowiaduje się o proroctwie, zostawia Dwór Francuski, opuszczając zdegustowanego Franciszka. Kiedy Maria wraca, mówi Franciszkowi prawdę, dlaczego odeszła. MAria ma plan ochrony Franciszka - ma zamiar ożenić się z Sebastianem, przez co Franciszek opuszcza Dwór. Później Franciszek powraca, aby ocalić matkę. Proroctwo zmienia się, po śmierci pierworodnej Katarzyny - Clarissy, pozwalając Marii i Franciszkowi być razem. Para była szczęśliwym małżeństwem i starała się o dziecko. Maria była w ciąży, lecz poroniła. Po gwałcie Królowej i ataku na zamek, ich relacje ulegają ochłodzeniu. Maria nie ufa Franciszkowi, mimo, że on chce dla niej jak najlepiej i wciąż szczerze ją kocha. Królowa wbrew swojej woli zakochuje się w kuzynie Franciszka - Louise Conde. Z czasem ich relacje stopniowo ulegają zmianie i pogarszają się. Franciszek nie ufa już Marii. Ich małżeństwo jest w separacji. [[Sebastian|'Sebastian']]' ' "Jeżeli Franciszek ma Ciebie, dlaczego kiedykolwiek miałby szukać innej?" — ''Bash do Marii Sebastian jest byłym narzeczonym Marii i jej szwagrem. Poznali się, gdy Maria wróciła w ''Pilocie na Dwór, wtedy poznaje przyrodniego brata Franciszka, Basha. Bash i Maria stali się bliskimi przyjaciółmi, ale kiedy Maria i Franciszek zaczynają mieć problemy, Bash pociesza ją i dzielą swój pierwszy pocałunek. Kiedy Maria zaczyna wierzyć w proroctwa odnośnie śmierci Franciszka, aby go chronić ucieka z Dworu z Sebastianem. Są oni jednak schwytani i sprowadzeni z powrotem. Maria decyduje się poślubić Bash'a, sami zaś zaczynają się angażować. Zakochują się w sobie pomału i otwierają na serca na siebie. Mieli zamiar wziąć ślub w tajemnicy, ponieważ papież nie wyraził zgody na ślub. Jednak Franciszek pojawia się i zaczyna walczyć z bratem. Sam zaś in formuje Marię, że przepowiednia jest nieaktualna i mogą być razem. Bash próbuje przekonać Marię, że wciąż mogą wziąć ślub. Jednak, gdy Katarzyna mówi jej, że ma wybór, Maria wybrała Franciszka. Kiedy Królowa podjęła decyzję, Bash został wygnany z Dworu, po powrocie sam zaś bierze ślub z przymusu, z jedną z dam dworu Marii. Od powrotu na Dwór, Bash i Maria zachowują przyjazne stosunki. Katarzyna Medycejska Związek Marii z Katarzyną rozpoczął się antagonistycznie na początku serii, choć Maria twierdziła, że Katarzyna była dla niej miła jak była dzieckiem. Maria wierzyła, że od jej przyjazdu z klasztoru, Katarzyna spiskowała przeciwko niej, lecz nie widziała dlaczego. Maria musiała trzymać się u boku straży, nie wiedząc co planuje Katarzyna. Miała ochronę Franciszka i jej dam dworu. Później, Katarzyna odkrywa prawdę o przepowiedni, która powoduje, że Maria zmienia linię sukcesji; Franciszek i jego bracia tracą tron a Katarzyna traci tytuł Królowej. Katarzyna rozpoczyna plan przeciwko Sebastianowi, lecz zostaje oskarżona o cudzołóstwo. Maria przeprasza Katarzynę za wszystko i chce oszczędzić Franciszka, obiecuje zająć Karolem i Henrykiem. Jednak gdy proroctwo zostaje złamane i Maria wybiera Franciszka, zaczyna się dogadywać z jego matką. Katarzyna doradza również Marii jak radzić sobie w ciąży. Damy dworu ' Maria ma inne więzi przyjacielskie z każdą z dam. Z Greer ma lojalną więź przyjaźni. Królowa zawsze może liczyć na Greer, gdy jest w potrzebie i gdy potrzebuje pomocy. Maria jest najbliżej z Aylaa'ą. Aylee'a jest osobą, której Maria ufa w stu procentach, że kiedy zacznie wariować, może zwrócić się z pomocą do niej. Kenna jest jedną z najtrudniejszych przyjaciółek Marii. Maria próbuje ją odwieść od złych decyzji. Królowa nie ma również najłatwiejszych relacji z Lolą. Maria i Lola miały trudności w ich przyjaźni; takich jak - Lola obwinia Marię za śmierć Colina i Lola spała z Franciszkiem. 'Louis Condé Mary i Louis po raz pierwszy spotkali sina Dworze, kiedy Franciszek przyjeżdża z Louisem. Szybko zaprzyjaźniają się i zawierają coś na miarę sojuszu. Louis pomaga Marii w jej planach. Był pierwszą osobą, która dowiedziała się o poronieniu Marii. Błagała go, żeby nikomu nie mówili, jeśli uważał się za jej przyjaciela. Ten jednak zawiadomił o tym Franciszka, dla jej dobra. Louis jest zaufaną osobą, tak uważa Maria. Z czasem Louis zakochuje się w Królowej. Maria również czuje coś do przyjaciela, jednak wie, że nie może zaoferować mu nic więcej prócz romansu pod przykrywką. Z czasem dowiaduje się o ich romansie Katarzyna i Franciszek. Ciekawostki * Jej pierwszy pocałunek dzieliła z Franciszkiem w odcinku Kissed * Jest praworęczna * Jest kuzynką Elżbiety I * Aktorka grająca Marię, Adelaide Kane, w rzeczywistości jest potomkiem prawdziwej Marii I Stuart ze strony matki